womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Wendy Elsmore
Wendy Elsmore (b.18th January 1971) has been the Fashion Expert for ITV's This Morning for 6 years and she continues to make regular appearances with them. She is regarded as one of the most passionate and engaging spokespersons for style and fashion today. Charming by nature and full of vitality and warmth, her enthusiasm for people and life is infectious. Viewers and audiences are drawn to Wendy's natural persona and her capacity to engage with the public as a true peoples' person. She instinctively understands how to make people feel and look fantastic and is widely recognised as 'the peoples' stylist'. As well as This Morning, other television presenting credits include GMTV (ITV 1), She's Gotta Have It (C4), Discovery Channel, E Channel USA. She presents live and pre-record shows including fashion and style items, and competitions. She also interviews fashion and style related celebrities worldwide and has reported from prestigious style and fashion events including London Fashion Week, interviewing a host of designers such as Paul Smith, Matthew Williamson, and Betty Jackson, British Hairdresser of the Year, The Baftas and Prima Fashion Awards for which she is also a member of the annual judging panel. Wendy has worked with a broad cross section of publications, for written articles, styling and contribution including Cosmopolitan, Glamour, Grazia, Prima, Red, Sunday Magazine, Virgin, 02, Weddings and Homes, TV Times, Daily Mirror. Wendy has worked all over the world as head of costume and styling for a host of global clients including L'Oreal and Trevor Sorbie. She has styled glittering events such as Colour Trophy and her collaboration with Trevor Sorbie has spanned years styling his photographic shoots and costumes for his shows, which have both won many awards. She is inspired by new and exciting avenues of creativity and is dedicated to promoting raw British talent. She works closely with graduates from Central St. Martins and The Royal College of Art on a variety of costume/styling projects. Public speaking is one of Wendy's passions and she engages her audience immediately with her natural presenting style and her warm sense of humour. She is often asked to present at launch campaigns and live events to the press for a host of organisations including Boots, Clarins, Elizabeth Arden, Revlon, Philips, amongst many others. She has consulted to Champneys over a number of years, where her events have grown a dedicated personal client base. Her philosophy is 'you are how you feel' and her approach has always been to inspire people to want to learn by making her presentations fun! For 2008, Wendy started the year with an exciting new business venture, Strawberries and Cream Style. This will offer a wealth of fashion and style advice from leading experts to the bridal, corporate, hotel, leisure and media industries. There will also be a division dedicated to personal clients where Wendy will continue to indulge a passion of hers, working on a one to one basis. She has also started writing her first book. Category:1971 births